This invention relates to a swimming pool cleaning system and more particularly to a swimming pool cleaning system, wherein a plurality of rotary jet nozzles are disposed adjacent inner surfaces of the pool to wash the inner surfaces, and also to maintain deleterious matter in suspension in the water so that it may be carried outward through the main drain or the skimmer inlets of the pool water circulating apparatus.
Many devices and methods have been used for cleaning deleterious matter from the interior of a swimming pool. Some of them include manually operated vacuum pickups, others include snake-like water jets tubes of flexible character which operate in a generally sinusoidal movement, and rub the bottom of the pool while moving around and creating jet streams along the inner surfaces of the pool.
Other prior art devices have included nozzles adjacent the inner surfaces of the pool structure, and these nozzles have been unidirectional or monodirectional, and have been partially successful; however, most prior art pool-cleaning systems have required a substantial amount of attention, labor, and/or maintenance.